Memories in My Eyes
by roxymarlatinfire
Summary: "In truth, I should hate that man, but how can you hate someone who wears the same face of your first love?" ItachixOc and slight, SasukexOc. Inspired by my previous story, "I forgive you". Enjoy!


**Hello everyone! This is the new story, I mention in my old story, 'I forgive you'.**

**It has a better background of the main character.**

**I hope you enjoy it and please review your opinion!**

* * *

><p><strong>Memories in My Eyes: Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>The signs were there…<p>

How could I've being so blind, naïve and foolish?

Day by day…

I saw him changing to a man that became a stranger to me…

To all of us….

Now, I lived in the _past_ to keep the memories vivid in my mind of _who __**he**__ was_…

For _**he**_ is not _Uchiha Itachi_….

He had died the moment he had spilled the same blood within his veins…

His _**own**_ family…

The Uchiha family… was _gone_…

And so was _**he**_…

Only a _**cruel person**_ would leave a confuse and crumbling boy alone to suffer his lost,

Who now was building a _**vengeance and hatred**_ toward _that_ person he once_** loved and admir**_e…

I admit it; I too once did love that man…

But that was in my past…

For now he is dead…

In truth, I should **hate** that man, but how can you hate someone who wears the same face of your _first love_?

It all happened so fast. One minute, I was searching for someone dear to me, running through the silent night, only the sound of my heavy breathing was heard as I felt my heart pounding in my chest from the anxiety and fear, then suddenly the minute would pass into nothing at the sight of the person I was looking for holding a bloody kunai knife with multiple parts of body surrounding him. The smell of blood was still fresh in the cold air that belongs to the dark night. Bodies cut clean by the blade held in a tight grip within the hand of the killer. My black eyes widen in disbelieve when I realized that the killer, the one responsible for the blood splatter on the ground, was my first love; _Uchiha Itachi_.

In that moment, I remembered how hard the life of a ninja was; it even brought me back to that time in my younger years when I saw my mother's black eyes filled with concern and sadness each time my father, Hatori, as a Jōnin would say good bye to both of us, like it was our last good bye from him, before walking out of the door to another mission given by the Hokage. My mother, Hikari, would always had a small hope that she will always see him again after those mission, because the result would be that my father would walk through that same door he had left in the beginning of the mission with a cheerful grin that would lighten up his cinnamon color skin face, even making his dark blue eyes glow with love and happiness that would make both, me and my mother, so happy to see him alive with us. But that night as I saw my father leave for his mission, an inner curiosity that any child would have came to me and the motion of asking my mother was so hard for me to even containing it.

"Mom?" My six year old self softly asked breaking the tension within the room and gaining the attention of my mother after my father left. Her sad black eyes would soften up at the sight of me, but I could see how the concern was making her flawless porcelain skin be shown with wrinkles of many times she had witness the same pattern over and over again through the years of been with my father. Her long dark blue straight hair that would always be bright with luster and healthy now seemed dry and broken. It was like her life was getting drain by each mission my father went through.

"Yes, honey?" Her voice was dry and crocked; signs that she was holding in her tears until she could walk in haste toward her room. Once behind that door with four walls around her, my mother would freely let her tears travel down her cheeks, crying for the Gods to bring her husband back save to his family and live another day with us. She didn't have the slightest knowledge that I knew of her suffering, or either, she knew but didn't want to cry in front of her child; her pride wouldn't let her be seen as weak.

"Why do we... become ninjas?" I remember to say slowly finding the right words for the question I just asked my mother. My black eyes watched closely as she looked for the answer within herself. It seems she had never question herself the reason behind their motives until now, or probably, she was looking for the right answer for my six year old mind to understand.

"To protect…" She softly said, "A ninja's purpose is to protect those beloved to them, until their last breath." And those were her words with a small and sad smile upon her light pink lips, before taking my hand in her gentle grasp to walk me toward my room and tuck me into bed since it was late.

After that night, my father didn't return. The ones accompanying him in the mission said he had died in action; the next few words were a blank to me as my concerned was toward my mother as she numbly nodded and then ended it with thanking the messenger and closing the door behind her. In the moment that we were alone in the silent house, my mother let her tears fall freely in sorrow. Her husband had died and even her pride won't stop her from crying for her loss. I cried with her as we embraced each other for comfort.

The following months were horrible for both of us, but we managed to pass through the pain. After having a ceremony for my father and others that have died in the mission; my mother sold the house to live back with her maternal family main resident. The family received us with opened arms and from there we had move on with our lives, especially after finding out that my mother was pregnant with my sister, Kokoro. We were all happy, until I told my mother that I wanted to be a ninja, just like my father; and also because I wanted to protect her and my sister in his place, in addition of being the only family I had left even thought we moved with her family. In two weeks we had our arguments about it, but in the end she gave in because I was stubborn just like my father.

My first day to assist the ninja academy was so nerve-ranking. I was avoiding everyone like the plague, that's how shy I was toward others that I didn't know personally. If I saw a face, I didn't get a chance to observe it closely since I would always look away the moment they saw me staring. Some would considered it annoying and for others it was adorable, but I found it embarrassing because at this rate making friends with anyone, or at least, be likeable to the others students was becoming hard for me. Until, someone was braver than I was and approached me to make me feel comfortable in the class after noticing how shy I was with everyone. His name was Uchiha Itachi and he became my first friend in the academy, then best friend to first loves under cover (That's explain later in the story).

However, the moment I saw Itachi standing there before me with blood and body parts around him with his kunai with blood dripping from them. I just couldn't accept it, I was in denial of what my eyes were seeing, but it was sadly all true. As we both stare to each other's eyes, I noticed he had a different kind of Sharingan, of what I now took knowledge that it was called Mangekyō Sharingan. As my black eyes were meeting those blood red ones, I curse the moment I was so attractive to them that I couldn't take my sight away from them until he spoke to me.

"You were a fool to have fallen in love with me when I wasn't." He began to say in a dark and cold tone while narrowing his eyes, staring me down. I was so in shock that I couldn't speak, but only shake my head in disbelief of his words as tears began to sting my eyes. "But you were useful after all… Don't miss me too much…" Those were his last words before vanishing into the night.

I was in complete shock as my knees gave in and I fell on the wet and bloody ground staining my blood cherry colored kimono. I raise a hand to place it upon my mouth to muffle down the whimpers as I cried for my loss. Itachi might have not died, but after that night I declare him dead even thought we might meet in the future. Because of my declaration of his death, I grieved the same pain my mother had felt when my father died and will never return to her.

Suddenly, as I was crying my heart out, I heard the noise of footsteps splattering on the small puddles on the ground. I raised my head quickly to witness Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother, running… to where? I didn't know, but I wasn't going too sat on the ground and wait for the aftermath, so I followed him in a fair distant without him noticing I was there. I arrived to the sight of Sasuke confronting _him_ for what he had done with the ending result of becoming incapacitated then left to hit the ground before _him_ leaving again. I could have done something, but against _him_, I might end up in the same predicament as Sasuke. So, I waited until Sasuke was left alone, before going down to check on him. I was a Medical-nin of the logistical support and medical division and recently became a Chūnin in Konoha; and with my knowledge, I healed Sasuke in basics injuries before taking him to the hospital to then tell the Hokage what had happened to the Uchiha Clan.

After two weeks, Sasuke was placed under mine and my family's care. I wasn't happy with the arrangement, neither was my sister, who was still clingy for the affection of my mother. Don't get me wrong, is not because I didn't like Sasuke; it was because he will be a reminder of _him_. However, he needed someone to be around him and was gladly received under my mother's wing as me and my mother became his guardians, in a way. I say, in a way, because he went back to live in the Uchiha clan grounds, but we still see each other.

And that's how my life as, Ayako Akiyama, became to be after the emotional rollercoaster. I'm currently a Jōnin, after the age of fifteen when I graduated, and now I am seventeen years old. I'm a doctor and a member of the logistical support and medical support with my second cousin Shizune as the captain of the division. But beside my current job in the department, I grow herbs for the antidotes in my own home after leaving the Katō resident, but my mother and sister stayed.

However, when I am alone, I constantly remember of the past that I had with _him_… How beautiful it was…

But my story with _him_ still continues…


End file.
